Mondes fermés
by la Souris
Summary: Et si le temps n'était pas si linéaire que ça ? Et qu'est ce qu'à avoir la famille de Duo avec tout ça ? Cette fois c'est sur le passé de Heero que je lève le voile.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï & à la Setsu Agency. Les autres personnages sont tirés de la saga des hommes dieux de Philip José Farmer  
  
Un soir de novembre  
  
5 jeunes gens rentraient dans leur maison meublée. Deux d'entre eux se disputaient et se couraient après pendant que les trois autres discutaient tranquillement  
-Par Allah ils sont bruyants aujourd'hui§  
-Hn !  
-Depuis 6 mois qu' il n'y a plus de troubles, Duo s'ennuie .  
-Hnn  
-Hm Après ces miracles d'éloquence glaçon n° 1 et 2 j'ai nommée Heero Yui et Trowa Barton prirent les devants. Ils eurent tôt fait de repérer la desactivation de leur système de sécurité. Silencieux ils prévinrent les deux autres qui se turent et s'approchèrent sans bruit. A pas de loup Duo fit le tour de la maison il entra avec Heero par une fenêtre du 1° étage. Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne se trouvait à l'étage. Puis ils descendirent lentement les escaliers dans l'espoir de surprendre les intrus En bas pendant ce temps Quatre et Trowa s'apprétaient à entrer avec violence en ayant dégainer leur armes. Wufei les couvraient. l'entrée se fit avec fracas et simultanément Heero et Duo se mirenr en position de tir de façon à couvrir la totalité de la pièce .  
-Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux !s'exclama d'une voix ironique un homme, assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.Il mesurait un metre quatre vingt cinq roux aux cheveux long, les yeux brun paillettées d'or.  
-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez nous ?  
-Vous devriez dire à votre ami dehors de rentrer , il fait froid et je m'en voudrait cruellement s'il prenait froid  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à notre question !  
-Mon nom ne vous dira rien mais bon allons y pour les présentations officielles. railla l'inconnu. Je me nomme Paul Janus Finnegan plus connu chez moi sous le surnom de Kickaha le Rusé .Je ne connait pami vous qu'une personne et j'ai une invitation pour cette personne.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire d'invitation ?  
-Faites rentrer votre compagnon jeunes gens cela me peine véritablement de le savoir ainsi dans le froid. Si vous désirer vous assurer que ma personne est dépourvu d'armes .je vous en prie assurez vous en ! Kickaha leur lança un regard amusé, se leva, écarta les bras et tourna sur lui même. Ses vêtement était étranges , vraiment pas dans le coup.De même que sa façon de parler. Duo se raprocha et palpa rapidement le corps et les cheveux de l'intrus. Sur un geste de sa part , Quatre sortit et demanda à Wufei de rentrer. Pendant ce temps Heero s'installa devant son p.c. qu'il brancha et réactiva les défenses de la maison.  
-Très bien maintenant que nous voulez vous ? Et je n'aime pas répéter mes questions monsieur Finnegan. fit Duo une fois que Wu et Quatre furent revenus. Ils se placèrent stratégiquement autour de lui de façon à empecher toute fuite.  
-Tu étais trop jeune pour te souvenir du nom que t'as donné ta famille adoptive. Quel nom as tu pris depuis ?  
-C'est quoi c'te question ? tu rentre chez nous deconnecte nos systeme de sécurité et tu poses des questions?  
-Simple politesse mon garçon je me suis présenté . à ton tour maintenant tu ne crois pas? et pendant que nous y sommes présentes moi également tes amis!  
-Monsieur intervint Quatre avant que Duo ne passe en mode shinigami.  
-Kickaha seulement s'il vous plait  
-Je me présente Quatre Raberba Winner , mes amis se nomment respectivement Heero Yui ( hochement de tête ), Trowa Barton (coup de menton), Chang Wufei (froncement de sourcils) et Duo Maxwell . Maintenant que nous sommes présenter vous prétendiez avoir une invitation. Peut on avoir des explications ?  
-Très bien .Commençons, Duo que sait tu de ta famille?  
-Tout d'abord je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer. Ensuite je n'ai pas de famille. Je suis orphelin.  
-Désolé mais tu as bel et bien une famille . Dans un silence pesant et plus menaçant qu'un bombe (nucléaire entre les mains des Américains ) , il continua. Tu as d'ailleurs les yeux de ta mère, Chriseïs. Quand à cette teinte de cheveux c'est un mélange parfait de tes 2 parents. Et ton visage est caractéristique de toute ta famille du coté paternel.  
-En clair vous etes en train de nous dire que vous connaissez les parents de Duo, interrogea Quatre en voyant ce dernier choquer.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement? reprit Trowa  
-Qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège de gens cherchant à destabiliser l'alliance continua Heero  
-Ouais et vous croyer que l'on va croire au mythe de l'enfant pardu que l'on retrouve? Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles? termina Wufei Kickaha soupira et regarda les 5 jeunes gens.  
-J'aimerais qu'il ne soit jamais fait mention de ce que je vais vous révéler jeunes gens  
-Uniquement si cela nous convient, réagit aggressivement Wufei  
-Bon on dira que oui. Mais d'abord quel est votre talent psychique monsieur Winner  
-Je suis empathe je sens quand l'on me ment.  
-Tant mieux, cela ira plus vite. Tout d'abord Duo pour comprendre certaine choses sache que tu as volontairement été remis à une famille d'accueil à l'age de 1 an .J'avais choisi moi même cette famille. Ils sont tous morts d ' une méningite foudroyante. Tu t'es retrouve dans la rueQuand je les ais chercher j'ai finit par te retrouver dans une église .Tu avais l'air de tenir au prêtre et à la soeur, j'ai donc décider de te laisser dans cet orphelinat. Je dois dire que depuis j'ai eu un mal de chien à te retrouver. Habituellement nous laissons les enfants grandir et veillir un peu dans le monde ignorant de la vérité sur leurs origines.  
-Comment, comment est ce que vous pouvez faire ça ? Même les animaux veillent sur leurs enfants et ne les abandonnes pas. explosa Wufei  
-j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je vous explique les quelques euh particularités de cette famille. commençons par son histoire(1).Cela devrais vous éclairées sur la nécessité de tous ces secrets. Tous d'abord ton grand père à tué sa femme pour pouvoir en épouser une autre . Quand ces enfants ont grandi et se sont enfuis du domaine familiale. il a fermé la porte completement et à commencer la chasse.  
-La chasse ? Qu'est ce que la chasse à a voir avec cette histoire?  
-Simple, le gibier. Lorsqu'il a attrappé deux de ses fils ils les a torturer. Le premier a réussit à mourir, le second a été quelque peu ...modifier.  
-Il a fait torturer ses enfants? S'ecrierent ils tous , incrédule  
-Il s'en est charger lui même.Ensuite il s'est emparer d'une de ses deux filles, Vala. Elle a vaincu son père . L'a enfermer dans une cage et lui a fait subir un sort identique.Il laissa son auditoire se remettre   
Etant très intelligente elle s'est emparée par ruses de presque tous ses autres frères. Un seul de ses frères et sa soeur ont échapper à ses pièges.  
Elle a forcer ses frères à jouer à une sorte de jeu mortel préparé à leurs intention par leur père. Résultat l'un des frères a été tué par son cousin . Il fut dévoré. Le second servit d'appat. Le troisième est mort en traversant une porte .La plupart des autres ont été noyé. Robert, ton père a abattu d'un coup d'arbalète son père . Vala fut égorgé par ton père. Seuls son frère Luvah et lui ont survécu. Quand ils sont revenu , ils se sont retrouver pris au piège entre leurs deux oncles. qui se sont entretuer au passage(2) . Ils ont bien failli avoir notre peau à tous. Il reste encore un des frères de Robert , quelque part. Tu était plus en sécurité loin de la famille. Personnellement j'aurais attendu encore quinze ans avant de venir te chercher. Mais ta mère s'inquiètait. Des questions ?   
Durant le récit les garçons s'était regardés, effarés  
-Voyons voir, d'après vous mon père est lui même le parricide d'un homme qui a tué sa mère et ses frères ?  
-C'est un peu plus compliqué. C'est ton granp père qui a demander à ton père de le tuer.Sa souffrance était trop grande.  
-Quatre , a t'il menti intervint Heero  
-Non ,il cache certaines choses et son aura est des plus étranges,mais il n'a pas menti  
-Etrange dans quels sens?  
-Ce ne serait pas une abherration je dirai qu'il n'est pas humain, mais ... non en fait je ne comprend pas .  
-Je ne vous en dirais pas plus ce soir jeunes gens pour avoir des réponses il vous faudra jouer avec moi.  
-Que voulez vous dire, monsieur Kickaha ?  
-Et bien voici une addresse . Vous y trouverez les premiers renseignements pour vous rendre au domaine de ton père Duo. Tu peut venir seul ou avec tes amis , mais je te donne ce conseils. Viens armé. Sur ce Kickaha se leva et les cinqu garçons braquèrent sur lui leurs armes.  
-Pourquoi jouer à ce petit jeu alors qu'on vous a sous la main sourit Duo avec l'amabilité d'un requin affamé. Kickaha le regarda lui rendit son sourire, prit son second stylo et appuya dessus dans leur direction. Les garçons furent étourdit suffisemment violemment pour ne plus pouvoir réagir. Kickaha explosa de rire et leur dit  
-Je ne m' appelle pas le Rusé pour rien, petit frère (2). Je t' attendrais toujours . Rentre à la maison quand tu veux. Mais avant, démissionne car je doute que tu veuilles revenir une fois que tu aura rencontrer Papa et Chriseïs .   
Et il disparut.  
  
Tsuzuki  
  
(1) l'histoire originale est tiré de la saga des hommes dieux de philip jose farmer   
(2) n'ayant pas lu la suite pour cause d'épuisement de stock j'extrapole 


	2. Inquiétudes et sentiments

Disclaimers : Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï & à la Setsu Agency.Les autres personnages sont tirés de la saga des hommes dieux de Philip José Farmer.

Je tiens à remercier Yami rose : tu n'as pas fini de rigoler avec la famille de Duo mais c'est pas dans cet épisode. je pose des jalons pour la suite.

Makena : merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a vraiment motivé pour la suite.

Yami Aku : non j'ai réglé le problème des review anonyme merci de me l'avoir signaler. Étant donné que c'est ma première fic je me suis assez mal débrouillée avec le serveur. Sinon ooc total de tous les personnages surtout de Heero. L'action se passe à l'épisode suivant et pour ceux qui veulent, je veux bien donner la solution de l'énigme, mais plus tard, niark.À propos je n'ai jamais vu ou lu les épisodes de G.W. Donc n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si je fais des fautes

Inquiétudes

Au bout de quelques minutes les garçons se relevèrent. Wufei s'exclama avec sa délicatesse coutumière :

- Quel déshonneur Maxwell ! Par ta faute nous avons été ridiculisés.

Bah Wufifi, suis pas responsable des actes de mon frère mouah ! En plus il a des armes trop bizarres.

- Qui nous dit que c'est ton frère ? demanda Heero

- Mon Uchuu no kokoru, Heero, cet homme ne mentait pas. Duo quelle est l'adresse que t'as laissée cet homme ?

- On ne peut pas appeler ça une adresse, Quatre, je dirais plutôt une énigme :

Lorsqu'on ronge les ailes du malheur,  
Accède-t'on forcément au bonheur ?

- Je te jure, Maxwell, chaque fois tu nous mets dans des situations délicates.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous occuper de la sécurité de la maison. Nous nous chargerons du reste demain. La priorité reste notre sûreté.

- Heero a raison Duo, nous nous inquiéterons de ton frère dès que nous le pourront. Et ne te ronge pas les ongles, ce n'est pas joli.

- Mais, Cachou'cat, tu te rends compte j'ai une famille ! Bizarre oui mais je vais enfin savoir si...

- Occupons-nous du système. Duo avec Wufei en repli vérifie l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps Quatre, vérifie l'étage supérieur. Trowa, tu t'occupes de veiller sur ces trois là, moi je me charge de réengager les armes par ordinateur. Exécution.

- Vi chef, et maintenant on saute tous pour notre chef!

Duo gronda Heero Sur ces belles paroles les garçons se préparèrent, faisant le tour du pâté de maison, vérifiant chaque recoin de la maison, veillant les autres et reprogrammant les défenses de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, au Q.G. des Preventers une conversation des plus intéressantes avait lieu. Les protagonistes en étaient lady Une et Milliardo Peacecraft, plus connu sous le nom de Zechs Merquise !

- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voudrez Une, mais si l'un des g boys s'en va, les autres suivront. Et il est excessivement important pour un orphelin de retrouver ses parents.

- Peut-être s'il s'agissait de gens normaux, je ne dis pas, Merquise, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce qui légitime les Preventers se trouve être la présence de ces garçons...

- C'est pour cela que vous les faîtes espionner par ces même Preventers? Coupa Zechs

- Soyons sérieux mon ami, ils n'ignorent rien de notre matériel de surveillance. Le véritable danger à mon sens est que leurs disparitions provoqueraient une révolte. Et puis cet homme, quelles certitudes avons-nous de ses liens de parenté avec 02 ?

- Peut être parce que Winner y croit ?

- Pas suffisant j'ai déjà lancé des recherches sur cet homme. Je suppose que Heero m'apportera ses empreintes. Maintenant, il me reste à faire mon rapport! Soupira la grande femme.

- À qui donc? Je vous croyais totalement indépendante ma chère Une.

- Cessez votre sarcasme, Merquise, je suis totalement indépendante sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de ces garçons. Votre su0153ur exige des rapports quasi quotidiens, j'ai également Iria Winner qui intervient dès qu'il s'agit de son frère. Heureusement que je n'ai que ces deux hystériques à devoir supporter!

- Iria Winner? Comment pourrait-elle avoir le moindre pouvoir sur vous?

- C'est extrêmement simple, mon cher, essayer de faire ce boulot dans des colonies qu'elle contrôle à 90 , c'est mission impossible. Les Preventers n'ont aucun moyen d'agir dans les colonies sans son accord, et les renseignements qu'elle possède. J'ai dût donc accepter un compromis. Et croyez moi je sais pourquoi les Winner sont TOUS dangereux. Et Iria Winner, sous ses airs d'anges, est probablement la plus dangereuse de toute la famille.

À ces mots, ils se séparèrent afin de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives

Pendant ce temps les g-boys s'étaient couchés. Duo et Heero partageaient la même chambre. Ils étaient habitués. Et dans ces circonstances Heero avaient insisté. Leurs systèmes de sécurité avaient faillis, ils dormiraient en 2 groupes. Il ne fallait compter que sur eux-mêmes tant que l'on n'aurait pas trouvé comment Kickaha était rentré. Évidemment Wufei préférait se retrouver avec Quatre et Trowa plutôt que Duo et ses farces

- Duo, qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir au sujet de tes parents ?

- Ben tu sais les petits détails, à qui je ressemble, ce genre de conneries quoi? Et Toi Hee-chan tu ne te poses jamais ce genre de questions?

- J m'a bien expliqué que ça ne servait à rien. Comme toi, Duo personne n'a de renseignements sur ma famille. Même mon patrimoine génétique est étrange et ne permet pas de définir d'où je viens exactement en dehors du Japon. Et cela seulement grâce à ma morphologie particulière.

- Justement Hee-chan, comment ça se fait que tu parles japonais, en plus du standard?

- Mon premier tuteur estimait que je devais connaître un maximum de choses relatives à mes origines probables. Pour pouvoir être stable mentalement. Un tueur instable fait des erreurs et se laisse prendre. J était plutôt d'accord

- Mais, Hee-chan, tu n'as jamais eu envie de recevoir l'amour de tes parents?

- L'amour? Que signifie ce mot?

- Heero, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais entendu ce mot? fit Duo incrédule en se relevant de son futon

- Si parfois, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire une recherche sémantique. Heero avait l'air tellement sérieux en avouant cela que Duo n'osa pas se moquer. De plus je ne comprends pas ton obsession de la "famille.

Pour le coup, Duo ne sût s'il fallait se mettre en colère ou non.

- Heero, donne-moi ta définition de la famille.

- C'est une institution juridique qui groupe des gens unis par les liens du mariage, par les liens du sang, éventuellement, en vertu d'un pacte, par des liens d'adoptions.

- Stop Hee-chan, tu parles comme un dictionnaire !

- C'est la définition que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, Duo. ( Véridique, je l'ai cherchée)

- Justement Hee-chan, ça ne rends pas l'aspect affectif de la relation familiale. C'est pourtant ce qui compte le plus!

- Affectif ? Je suis désolé Duo mais je ne comprends pas la valeur de ce mot même si j'en connais le sens.

- Bon il faut que je te montre, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, je crois. Mais d'abord promets-moi que tu ne me tireras pas dessus, et de te laisser faire. (non, je ne pense pas qu'à ça bande de hentais) Et essaye de te détendre, sinon ça ne marchera pas !

- Que comptes-tu faire Duo, questionna Heero appréhendant légèrement les réactions de son imprévisible compagnon.

Duo s'était glissé dans le futon de Heero, avait attrapé ses mains, les avaient fait glisser dans son propre dos. Ensuite il lui prit le menton, attira sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, passa ses bras autour du dos de Heero et commença de petits massages circulaires avec les pouces de ses mains, tout en le berçant légèrement.

- Détends-toi Heero! Ca ne marche pas si tu ne te détends pas.

- C'est agréable, Duo. Finit par avouer Heero. C'est drôle ce sentiment.

- Quoi Hee-chan ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Pourtant je ne le suis pas plus que tout à l'heure, ne ? - C'est l'un des premiers stades de l'affection Heero, C'est ce que ressentent les enfants dans les bras de leurs parents.

- Tu veux qu'ils te protègent Duo?

- Il y a de ça, je crois.

- Pourtant, nous nous protégeont les uns, les autres. Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes une famille? Non ce n'est logique nous n'avons aucun lien de sang.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas rompu leur embrasse.

- D'une certaine façon, si Heero, nous sommes frères d'armes. Nous sommes une famille.

- Et nous ne te suffisons plus Duo? Intervint Heero d'une voix étouffée par l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Hee-chan, comprends-moi j'ai besoin de connaître mes origines, mais je te jure que ça ne changera pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi, gaffa t'il. - L'amour, reprit Heero, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'en parles. Quel est son champ sémantique et sa définition ?

- Been, tu vois par exemple ce que nous faisons est une preuve d'affection voire d'amour.

- Il y a donc une graduation entre les deux termes ?

- Ce sont des sentiments qui font appels au ressenti, à l'affect, et oui il y a une graduation.

- Peut-tu donner des exemples précis?

- Eh bien, j'apprécie un peu Réléna, un peu plus Hilde, et encore plus les pilotes de Gundams. Pour te donner un exemple, je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger les autres pilotes, alors que ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour tout le monde.

- Moi aussi je crois, c'est vous tous que je veux protéger. Même si je vous sais parfaitement capable de vous défendre. Réléna est fragile et fait ce qu'elle peut, c'est pour ça que je veux la protéger. Mais je la préfère à Hilde.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as embrassé la dernière fois? demanda Duo qui profitait de l'ouverture exceptionnelle d'Heero - Non, en infiltration j'avais vu un couple se conduire ainsi, ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça. J'ai voulu essayer, mais ça n'a pas bon goût.

- Heero, promet moi de ne jamais le répéter à quelqu'un d'autre! Fit Duo qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Et mais j'y pense, Une a mis ta chambre sur écoutes !

- J'ai débranché le système dans ma chambre.

- Moi aussi, au début. Mais ils le remettaient toujours en marche !

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

- Nan, j'ai installé un mirage électronique. Ils ne peuvent rien entendre ni voir. Et vu que je l'ai installé au Q.G., ils peuvent changer le matériel autant qu'ils le veulent, ça ne changera rien.

- C'est pour ça que le budget matériel des Preventers a explosé.

Ils se sourirent, comme des gamins ayant fait une bonne farce.

- Et toi Hee-chan comment t'as fait ?

- J'ai fait savoir à Une que je détruirais le matériel des Preventers. Ensuite j'ai prévenu Réléna que je n'acceptais pas d'être traité en espion.

- Et ils ont accepté ? S'exclama Duo incrédule.

Petit sourire de Heero (OOC), réaction de Duo :

- C'est pô juste.

Le lendemain au palais de Sank, une réunion extraordinaire avait lieu. Y participaient, de façon exceptionnelle, 5 femmes. Cette réunion rassemblait Réléna Peacecraft Darlian, princesse héréditaire du royaume de Sank et qui fut plébiscité pour devenir reine de la terre,

Lady Anne Une, dirigeante de l'organisation N.G. des Preventers, Iria Winner dirigeante officielle de la Winner Corps et dirigeantes non officielle de l'Assemblée des Colonies, assemblée née à la suite de la guerre. Sally Poe, colonelle chez les Preventers, Et étrangement Hilde Schbeiker convoquée là suite à la suggestion de Sally Poe.

Mesdames nous sommes ici suite au rapport de lady Une concernant l'intrusion qui a eu lieu chez les g-boys.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, princesse, mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. On m'a ordonnée de me présenter ce matin, point. Et si on m'expliquait maintenant ?

- Très bien Hilde, commença Sally, hier soir Duo à reçu une visite inattendue de son frère ou d'un homme qui se définissait comme tel. Quatre pense qu'il s'agit vraiment de son frère.

- Mais c'est génial pour Duo, ça, où est le problème?

- Le problème mademoiselle Schbeiker reprit glacialement Une, c'est que Maxwell risque de disparaître, et les autres avec lui. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un piège et que les garçons vont se jeter dedans. D'après mes experts là où va l'un d'eux les autres le suivront.

- Et vous proposez quoi ?

- Mesdames, calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas dans une cour de récréation, intervint Iria Winner. Je suppose que vous avez des propositions à nous faire Lady Une ?

- Effectivement, je propose que nous envoyions mademoiselle Schbeiker, qui en tant que grande amie et presque petite amie de Maxwell, nous permettra de l'influencer.

- Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux leur demander de ne pas y aller, plutôt que d'utiliser ce stratagème ? Demanda la reine de Sank avant de se faire rembarrer par Iria.

- Allons, Réléna, soyons sérieuses, on vous offre la chance de retrouver vos parents, vous ne sautez pas dessus ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais plus important, comment faire pour que Duo emmène Hilde?

- Réléna, vous manquez d'imagination. Je suppose que vous aussi vous avez trouvez le résultat de l'énigme, Une ? La colonelle opina. Et je suppose que votre plan consiste à expliquer l'énigme à mademoiselle Schbeiker et que cette dernière se rende ainsi indispensable à Duo?

- C'est exactement cela. Et je constate que vous connaissez ce dossier bien mieux que vous ne le devriez, Iria.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer mademoiselle Poe? Tenta Réléna pour apaiser les tensions entre les deux femmes.

- Parce que c'est Maxwell que nous devons influencer et non Chang

- Mais, euh, je ne suis pas la petite amie de Duo réagit Hilde à voix basse, décontenancée et rougissante! Comment avait-elle pu connaître son penchant pour Duo ?

- Bah ! Hildie fit Sally malicieusement, chaque fois que tu le vois, tu lui fais un rentre dedans monstre. Il va bien finir par prendre son courage à deux mains et t'annoncer qu'il t'aime! Répliqua Sally à mi-voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Sur ce, mesdames je suppose que la réunion est finit, nous avons toutes des choses à faire, et à mettre en place. Intervint Iria Winner.

- Oui, vous avez raison, réagit La princesse de Sank. Mesdames la réunion est finit.

Sur ces mots toutes se levèrent.

Une fit signe à Hilde et Sally. Elles la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau au Q.G. officiel des Preventers l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Une donna ses instructions aux 2 femmes sans voir une ombre. Hilde gaffeuse comme toujours ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque

- Dites donc, c'est moi qui ai rêvé où Réléna s'est fait écraser par Iria Winner ?

- Non Hildie, tu n'as pas rêvée, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe entre elles.

- Et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose laissa échapper Une.

Oui, surtout qu'Iria est pour un plus grand déploiement dans l'espace, et que vous êtes contre, fit Sally d'une voix amusée.

- Mesdemoiselles, Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Riposta froidement Une.

À suivre.

J'ai prévenu, Heero est ooc, Réléna gentille mais faible. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je suis partie du principe que le standard est la seule langue parlée et que les autres langues telles que le japonais sont des dialectes régionaux.


	3. Complications

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et à la Setsu Agency. Les autres personnages sont tirés de la saga des hommes-dieux de Philip José Farmer. Le luogo nero et ses habitants sont de Zelazny : Le troqueur d'âme.

J'ai recréé un monde différent, donc pour ceux qui ont lu la saga en question ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas retrouver tous les détails.

De plus, je tiens à remercier Lisha : La fic n'est pas 6 mois plus tard, juste trois, y'a du progrès me diras tu, 1an puis 6 mois. Je m'améliore. Mais la suite est presque prête.

Milimila: moi aussi figure toi bien que j'ai quand même un chapitre d'avance. Ce sera, je pense, le dernier que j'écrirai (sauf si Heero revient me faire chier dans mes rêves pour une suite. Non ce n'est même pas une blague).

Alors j'espère que le précédent vous à plu (pas à moi, pas assez de descriptions. Si d'autres sont d'accord, faites le moi savoir, je le réécrirai)

_Rome,_

_ Au Columbia hotel,_

Six jeunes gens détonnaient dans le restaurant par leur beauté et leur jeunesse. Ils étaient manifestement en attente d'une septième personne. Tous, dans la salle, espéraient que ce serait une beauté équivalente à celles de ces jeunes gens. Ils différaient des autres clients par la joie de vivre qu'exprimaient bruyamment trois d'entre eux.

Cela suffit vous trois, je crois que c'est pour nous, fit remarquer Heero, en désignant du menton une jeune femme superbe (pour la description lisez le bouquin de Zélazny, moi trop fainéante), accompagnée du directeur de salle.

Elle s'approcha et dit aux jeunes gens :

Très bien, vous n'êtes pas en retard, je déteste attendre. Mais nous ne sommes pas en avance non plus, Heero, il faudra faire vite, elles vous attendent. Messieurs, suivez moi.

Et vous faites quoi de moi ? s'exclama Hilde.

Il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas venir, si vous suivez cette ligne votre futur sera bien sombre.

Pfu c'est quoi cette histoire de futur, si vous croyez nous séparer si facilement, la vieille, vous vous fichez le doigt dans l'oeil.

Je pourrais vous semer et garder vos amis prisonniers sans aucune difficulté si tel était mon but. Suivez nous, et de grâce evitez les malorches, ce ne sont décidément pas des créatures fréquentables. Oh, monsieur Maxwell, votre frère nous a demandé de vous donner à tous un certain nombre de choses, et je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas le temps de dîner.

Sidérés, et sans mot dire, ils suivirent la jeune femme. Ils grimpèrent dans un mini-car.

Et ça valait bien la peine qu'on s'habille classe !

Allons, Hilde, ne ronchonne pas ! fit gentiment remarquer Quatre.

Et cela ne me dit pas qui m'attend, ni qui vous êtes. Cette remarque de Heero parut amuser la jeune femme.

Mon nom est Gloria pour la plupart des gens, mais en réalité je m'appelle Médusa.

A cause de la gorgone, demanda Wufei.

Quelle culture ! Effectivement, mais pas tout à fait pour les raisons que vous pourriez imaginer.

J'imagine qu'effectivement, vous ne nous changerez pas en pierre si nous vous regardons dans les yeux. Alors pourquoi ?

Pour des raisons qui vous surprendraient, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de moi. Nous sommes arrivés.

Après être descendu, ils entrèrent dans une grande maison sombre, à l'apparence peu rassurante. L'intérieur était par contre illuminé.

La vache, on se croirait en plein jour.

Nous sommes dans une autre faille temporelle, monsieur Maxwell, ici il fait constamment jour.

Faille temporelle ?

Vous n'avez jamais lu de science fiction ?

C'est un endroit qui est supposé ne pas exister à notre époque.

Heero comment tu sais ça ?

J'ai toujours lu beaucoup de S.F.

Exact, et si l'un de vous veut bien regarder par la fenêtre...

Trowa, resté en arrière, jeta un coup d'oeil et fit remarquer :

- Le type d'armement et l'uniforme des gens qui défilent dehors sont étranges. Je ne crois pas les connaître, et pourtant...

Quoi ? Le petit arabe s'approcha, étudia la scène un instant et s'avoua vaincu, Wufei qui était sur ses talons examina plus longuement la scène et demanda :

Si nous sortions, je suppose que l'on se retrouverait dans ce défilé.

Exact.

Wuwu, tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

Schbeiker, va dehors et vérifie s'ils sont réels et s'ils te posent des question réponds leur en allemand que tu es venue soutenir le grand Mussolini.

Le qui ?

Mussolini, Schbeiker, n'oublie pas ce nom.

Bah je peux bien y aller à sa place, ou Trowa, non ?

Pas du tout, Maxwell, elle est allemande et cela jouera en sa faveur, Trowa est français, s'il est pris je n'imagine pas les ennuis. Quant à toi, tu en aurais encore plus. Il se tourna vers Médusa, je suppose qu'elle pourra retrouver cette maison si elle sort ?

Bien évidemment, faites attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer, bien que votre tenue habillée vous protègera en partie des _squadre._ Hilde sortit

Wuwu tu nous expliques ?

Nous sommes en période pré-coloniale. Nous nous trouvons pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Au début très exactement. Nous avons ouvert une porte en 1936, c'est mon sujet d'études en ce moment.

Hilde rentra, toute blanche.

Merde, ils sont réels. J'ai failli me faire emmener au poste. Heureusement que je parle un peu italien et qu'ils comprennent un peu l'allemand. Bon sang, Chang, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Comme je l'expliquais, j'ai ouvert une porte en 1936. Mais suivez-moi, j'ai des choses à vous faire faire et je ne peux pas fermer la boutique trop longtemps.

Duo regarda dehors et dit :

Qui êtes vous ? Qui êtes vous vraiment ? Rien de tout cela n'est possible. Et qui nous prouve que vous connaissez mon frère ou que vous êtes liés à lui ?

Votre frère se nomme Kickaha et ...(voir chap. 1), cela vous convient-il ? Maintenant il vous faudra me faire confiance, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne vous ai pas menti.

Là-dessus, Médusa leur fit subir un certain nombre d'opérations, ils s'endormirent et se reveillèrent le lendemain, à leur hôtel avec un mal de crâne et une impression d'urgence si forte qu'ils ne se concertèrent pas. Ils firent leurs bagages et partirent pour Chicago.

* * *

_Chicago_

Leurs pas les emmenèrent au Art Institute of Chicago. Ils y trouvèrent un demi-cercle dans une vitrine qui était manifestement le complémentaire de celui que Médusa avait glissé dans les affaires de Heero.

Ils organisèrent le casse du musée et réunirent les deux moitiés. Tous devint flou autour d'eux et ils disparurent de la chambre. Ils étaient pris dans une spirale, Heero qui s'était placé d'un coté, et Duo qui tenait l'autre moitié du bijou, furent séparés.

Avec Heero se trouvait Hilde et Wufei. Ils percutèrent durement le sol. Heero fut le premier à prendre conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient atterri dans une rue plutôt sombre.

Bon sang, où est Duo ?

Bonne question Schbeiker, je lui poserai la question dès qu'on le trouvera.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Il faut les retrouver. En disant ces mots, Heero s'avançait pour voir le nom de la rue. En avançant, il fut agrippé par une main. Un renfoncement lui cachait une femme avec un enfant de deux ans, peut-être moins.

Eh bien Yui, on perd ses réflexes ? Cette phrase de Hilde lui valut un regard de la mort.

Et une phrase de la femme:

- Sauve-le, tu t'appelles Reiha, et tu appartiens à la tribu des Ruhar. Nul ne doit savoir qui tu es. Sur ces mots, la femme expira.

Eh, cette bonne femme t'a confondu avec son gosse, marrant non ?

Pas vraiment. Qu'allons nous faire de cet enfant ? Le petit garçon les regardait, il lâcha la main de sa mère et prit celle de Heero en le regardant.

Eh bien il n'a qu'à nous suivre, soupira Heero en regardant la frimousse brune et sans expression de cet enfant, presque un bébé encore.

On pourra toujours lui trouver un orphelinat, fit remarquer très justement Wufei.

Quelle sans-coeur, Wufei, on ne peut pas le laisser, sa mère nous l'a confiée. L'enfant lâcha la main de Heero, et s'approcha de Hilde. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne put soutenir son regard bleu profond. Il alla alors voir Wufei qui soutint son regard. Ils jouaient souvent à cela avec Heero et Duo. Il prit alors la main de Wufei, et lui demanda de façon claire à monter sur ses épaules.

Wufei, ronchonnant, s'exécuta. L'enfant sourit alors pendant un instant, illuminant son visage.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un, fit pensivement Hilde.

Pendant ce temps, Heero cherchait des informations sur la femme. Ne trouvant qu'une bague étrange, il la prit se promettant de la donner aux futurs tuteurs de l'enfant. Ceci fait, il chercha des indices sur l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver.

A suivre...

* * *

Bon le prochaine épisode arrive la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai déjà en tête. Et vous découvrirez où se trouve Heero et les autres. Et surtout qui est ce petit bout.

Comme d'habitude, faites confiance à ffnet pour tout bousiller .


	4. nouveau départ

**Disclaimers **:  
Gundam Wing appartient entre autres à Sunrise, Bandaï et à la Setsu Agency. Les autres personnages sont tirés de la saga des hommes-dieux de Philip José Farmer.

Le luogo nero et ses habitants sont de Zelazny : Le troqueur d'âme.J'ai recréée un monde différent, donc pour ceux qui ont lu la saga en question ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas retrouver tous les détails.

De plus, je tiens à remercier **Lisha**: La fic n'est pas 6 mois plus tard , juste trois, y'a du progrès me diras tu, 1an puis 6 mois. Je m'améliore. Mais la suite est presque prête.

**Milimila**: moi aussi figure toi bien que jai quand même un chapitre d'avance.Ce sera, je pense, le dernier que j'écrirais (sauf si heero reviens me faire chier dans mes rêves pour une suite. Non ce n'est même pas une blague). Alors j'espère que le précédent vous à plu (pas à moi, pas assez de descriptions. Si d'autres sont d'accord, faites le moi savoir, je le réécrirais)

* * *

_Rome,_

_Au Columbia hotels,_

Six jeunes gens détonnaient dans le restaurant par leur beauté et leur jeunesse. Ils étaient manifestement en attente d'une septième personne. Tous, dans la salle, espéraient que ce serait une beauté équivalente à celles de ces jeunes gens. Ils différaient des autres clients par la joie de vivre qu'exprimaient bruyamment trois d'entre eux.

- Cela suffit vous trois, je crois que c'est pour nous, fit remarquer Heero, en désignant du menton une jeune femme superbe (pour la descriptions lisez le bouquin de Zélazny, moi trop fainéante) , accompagnée du directeur de salle.

Elle s'approcha et dit aux jeunes gens:

- Très bien, vous n'êtes pas en retard, je deteste attendre. Mais nous ne sommes pas en avance non plus , Heero, il faudra faire vite, elles vous attendent. Messieurs suivez moi.

Et vous faites quoi de moi ? s'exclama Hilde.

Il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas venir, si vous suivez cette ligne votre futur sera bien sombre.

Pfu c'est quoi cette histoire de futur, si vous croyez nous séparer si facilement la vieille, vous vous ficher le doigt dans l'oeil.

Je pourrais vous semez et gardez vos amis prisonniers sans aucune difficulté si tel était mon but. Suivez nous et de grâce eviter les malorches, ce ne sont décidément pas des créatures fréquentables. Oh, monsieur Maxwell, votre frère nous a demander de vous donner à tous un certain nombre de choses, et je suis désolé nous n'avons pas le temps de dîner.

Sidérés, et sans mot dire, ils suivirent la jeune femme.Ils grimpèrent dans un mini car.

Et ça valait bien la peine qu'on s'habille classe!

Allons Hilde ne ronchonne pas. Fit gentiment remarquer Quatre.

Et cela ne me dit pas qui m'attend, ni qui vous êtes. Cette remarque venant de Heero, parut amusée la jeune femme.

Mon nom est Gloria pour la plupart des gens, mais en réalité je m'appelle Médusa.

- A cause de la gorgone ? Demanda Wufei.

- Quelle culture, effectivement mais pas tout à fait pour des raisons que vous puissiez imaginer.

J'imagine qu'effectivement, vous ne nous changerez pas en pierre si nous vous regardons dans les yeux. Alors pourquoi ?

Pour des raisons qui vous surprendraient, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de moi. Nous sommes arrivés.

Après être descendu, ils entrèrent dans une grande maison sombre, à l'extérieur peu rassurant. L'intérieur était par contre illuminé.

La vache, on se croirait en plein jour.

Nous sommes dans une autre faille temporelle, monsieur Maxwell, ici ils fait constanent jours.

Faille temporelle ?

Vous n'avez jamais lu de science fiction ?

C'est un endroit qui serait supposé ne pas exister à notre époque.

Heero comment tu sais ça ?

J'ai toujours lu beaucoup de S.F.

Exact et si l'un de vous veut bien regarder par la fenêtre,  
Trowa, resté en arrière, jeta un coup d'oeil et fit remarquer

Le type d'armement et l'uniforme des gens qui défilent dehors sont étranges. Je ne crois pas les connaître, et pourtant...

Quoi ? Le petit arabe s'approcha, il étudia la scène un instant et s'avoua vaincu. Wufei qui était sur ses talons examina plus longuement la scène et demanda

Si nous sortions je suppose que l'on se retrouverais dans ce défilé.

- Exact.

Wuwu tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

Schbeiker, va dehors et vérifie s'ils sont réels et s'ils te posent des question réponds leur en allemand que tu es venue soutenir le grand Mussolini

Le qui ?

Mussolini, Schbeiker, et n'oublie pas ce nom,

Bah je peut y aller à sa place ou Trowa, non ?- Pas du tout, Maxwell, elle est allemande et cela jouera en sa faveur, Trowa est français, s'il est pris je n'imagine pas les ennuis.Pour toi Duo ce serait pire, ils t'abatteraient sur place. Il se tourna vers Médusa, je suppose qu'elle pourra retrouver cette maison si elle sort ?

Bien évidemment, faîtes attention à ne pas vous faire remarquer, bien que votre tenue habillée vous protègera en partie des _squadre_. Hilde sortit.

Wuwu tu nous expliques ?

Nous sommes en périodes pré-colonisations. Nous nous trouvons durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Au début très exactement. Nous avons ouverts une porte vers 1936, c'est mon sujet d'étude en ce moment.

Hilde rentra, toute blanche.

Merde, ils sont réels. J'ai failli me faire emmener au poste. Heureusement que je parle un peu italien et qu'ils comprennent un peu l'allemand. Bon sang, Wufei, qu'est ce que ça veut dire.

Comme je l'expliquais, j'ai ouvert une porte en 1936. Mais suivez-moi, j'ai des choses à vous faire faire et je ne peut pas fermer la boutique trop longtemps.  
Duo regarda dehors et dit :

Qui êtes vous, qui êtes vous vraiment, rien de tous cela n'est possible. Et qui nous prouve que vous connaiisez mon frère ou que vous êtes liés à lui ?

Votre frère se nomme Kickaha et ...(voir chap. 1), cela vous convient-il, maintenant il vous faudra me faire confiance, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne vous ai pas menti.

La-dessus, Médusa leur fit subir un certain nombre d'opération, ils s'endormirent et se reveillèrent le lendemain, à leur hôtels avec un mal de crâne et une impression d'urgence si forte qu'ils ne se concertèrent pas. Ils firent leurs bagages et partir pour Chicago. Leurs pas les emmenèrent au art Institute of Chicago. Ils y trouvérent un demi cercle dans une vitrine qui était manifestement le complémentaire de celui que Médusa avait glissé dans les affaires d'Heero.  
Ils organisèrent le casse du musée et réunirent les deux moitiés. Tous devint flou autour d'eux et disparurent de la chambre. Ils étaient pris dans une spirale, Heero qui s'était placé d'un coté et Duo qui tenait l'autre moitié du bijou, furent séparés. Avec Heero se trouvait Hilde et Wufei. Ils percutèrent durement le sol. Heero fut le premier à prendre conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Pas dans leurs chambre en tout cas.

Bon sang, où est Duo ?

Bonne question Schbeiker, je lui poserais la question dès qu'on le trouvera.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Il faut les retrouver, en disant ces mots, Heero s'avançait pour voir le nom de la rue. En avançant, il fut agripper par une main. Un renfoncement lui cachait une femme avec un enfant de deux ans, peut-être moins.Elle avait certainement dû être belle. Elle était grièvement touchée. Il ne lui restait qu'un bras. Il lui manquait également une jambe.Sa robe laissait voir des brûlures graves sur son torse. L'enfant lui ne portait pas de traces . Manifestement il n'était pas blessé.

Eh bien Yui, on perd ses reflexes.  
Cette phrases d'Hilde lui valut un regard de la mort.Et une phrase de la femme:

Sauve-le, tu t'appelle Reiha, et tu appartiens à la tribu des Ruhar. Nul ne dois savoir qui tu es. Sur ces mots, la femme expira.

Eh cette bonne femme t'a confondu avec son gosse, marrant non.

Pas vraiment. Qu'allons nous faire de cet enfant. Le petit garçon les regardait, il lâcha la main de sa mère et prit celle de Heero en le regardant.

Eh bien il n'a qu'à nous suivre, soupira Heero en regardant le frimousse brune et sans expression de cet enfant, presque un bébé encore.

On pourra toujours lui trouver un orphelinat, fit remarquer très justement Wufei.

Quelle sans-coeur, Wufei on ne peut pas le laisser, sa mère nous l'a confiée. En plus à en croire la mère, il est en danger.

L'enfant lâcha la main de Heero, et s'approcha d'Hilde. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne put soutenir son regard bleu profond. il alla alors voir Wufei qui soutint son regard.Ils jouaient souvent à cela avec Heero et Duo. Il prit alors la main de Wufei, et lui demanda de façon clair à monter sur ses épaules.Wufei, ronchonnant, s'exécuta. L'enfant sourit alors pendant un instant, illuminant son visage.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un, fit pensivement Hilde.

Pendant ce temps Heero cherchais des informations sur la femme. Ne trouvant qu'une bague étrange, il la prit se promettant de la donner aux futurs tuteurs de l'enfant. Ceci fait, il chercha des indices de l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver.

* * *

Bon le prochaine épisode arrive la semaine prochaine. Je l'ai déjà en tête. Et vous découvrirez où se trouve Heero et les autres. Et surtout qui est ce petit bout.

Et désolée, ffnet est décidément très mauvais.


	5. Désolé

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Je suis désolée, FFnet m'a joué des tours lors de ma précédente update . De plus je m'amuse à créer mon site. Donc ce n'est malheureusement pas en fin de semaine que vous aurez la suite. Mais plus sûrement la semaine suivante au mieux, mes fics originales me travaillent pas mal. Vous me direz, Heero devient très insistant pour que je finisse sa partie. Heureusement que les autres ne sont pas aussi envahissants.


End file.
